


Idyllic or: On the Challenges of Domestication

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cock Worship, Debateable Cooking Skills, Dirty Talk, Facials, Food Porn, Genderplay, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misuse of kitchen utensils, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Wet & Messy, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: April 1980. Sirius branches out in the kitchen and Remus reaps the benefits.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Idyllic or: On the Challenges of Domestication

“Yeah, but why on earth was your boyfriend asking me for a cake recipe? Be honest for one second; how many times has he given you food poisoning?”

“Umm,” Remus said, his brow setting into deep lines as he thought about it. “It’s been a while. And even back then, it was probably my fault. I’m a bit – ah – useless, in the kitchen, you know. He’s becoming really good at cooking, seriously.”

Lily raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

“No pun intended.”

“Sure,” Lily said, waving her fork around before she stabbed her substantial slice of steak and kidney pie, “problem is, Remus, I’m starting to think you’re hallucinating. I’m sure Sirius has his qualities, but his domestic skills are negligible. I refuse to believe he can follow a cake recipe to save his life. He killed a potted begonia once by trying to mate it with an eggplant stickling. He’s almost as messy as James is, and the last time he offered me food it was some stale bread he toasted with his wand. He slathered half a jar of Marmite on it and it was atrocious.” 

“I don’t think I’m hallucinating,” Remus said doubtfully. “We still call for takeaway a lot, but he made a perfectly nice carbonara last night.”

Lily chewed almost viciously and she continued to stare with open incredulity. Remus squirmed in his seat; he was genuinely starting to wonder if he hadn’t just become so jealous of Lily’s cooking skills that he had made some up for Sirius. Sirius had certainly never seemed like someone who would take an interest in playing house once he grew up, but as far as Remus could tell, something had changed around the time the two of them got together… 

Lily’s face suddenly split into a wide, teasing grin and Remus felt colour assault his cheeks.

“He probably knows you’re too good for him so he’s putting the effort in. Honeymoon phases, and all that. Maybe he’s put a hex on your taste buds when you weren't looking.”

Remus ate the last of his portion of pie to avoid responding, but Lily apparently couldn’t take a hint.

“Or maybe it’s repayment for sex,” she said unabashedly, making Remus almost spit out his food, “he probably pesters you for it all the time, doesn’t he, and rightly feels a bit guilty about it.”

Remus put his fork back and pushed his empty plate away. His face was burning.

“You’re so sweet, I would feel bad about spoiling your innocence, too…” She then had to stop talking because she was laughing too hard.

“Really, Lily,” Remus mumbled, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. His sex life with Sirius was his own jealously guarded secret, and besides, she had gotten their dynamic a little bit wrong…

“Is she rhapsodizing about the size of my dick again?”

James had strolled into the Godric’s Hollow kitchen, carrying his broomstick and looking amusedly between his wife, who was howling with laughter, and Remus, whose face was bright and sweaty. 

“Oooh, steak and kidney pie; how did you know I was starving?”

Remus watched his friend help himself to almost triple the portion he and Lily had just eaten.

“It’s like you’re the one who’s pregnant,” Lily said to James once she had calmed down. All three of them glanced at her stomach at the same time; she was beginning to show for real now.

“I’ll share the burden any way I can,” James said magnanimously and took a bite of pie, then voiced a near-pornographic moan of appreciation. “Fucking delish, love. Oh and Moony, I spoke to Sirius on the mirror just now.” James chewed heartily and swallowed. “He says you might want to head home soon, and he gave me this really worrisome wink. I think he might be coming on to me.”

“Ah,” Remus said awkwardly; unfortunately he could feel an immediate reaction in his nether regions.

“He was asking me about appropriate spring shades for lipstick,” James continued, “and I think he’s prowling around topless.”

“Right,” Remus said, and his body was apparently moving of its own volition because he had already stood up and was leaning over Lily to kiss her cheek. “Cheers for the food and the chat. See you both on Sunday, yeah?”

He hurried off to the fireplace, cheeks burning because he could hear them both laughing at him. Right now he couldn’t care less, though, he was already sporting a semi and had he delayed longer it would have gotten even more embarrassing.

“Dark Side of the Moon, Mile End,” he said frantically into the fire while he threw floo powder into it and stepped inside. 

Remus arrived in their London flat to the most idyllic of scenes. Sirius was singing, whole body swaying like in dance. He was mixing a shiny brown mixture in a large bowl, and he had a bit of flour smeared on his cheek. He had tied up his long black hair and he was wearing a season-appropriate coral shade of lipstick. The best thing about him, without a doubt, was that he was wearing a white, frilly apron tied snugly around his waist. He was naked underneath it, except for a pair of lacy pink knickers.

Remus discarded his shirt, trousers and underwear in a hurry, eyes so focused on the prize that he stumbled over his own feet several times and almost ended up flat on the floor. It wasn’t all his fault, though; Sirius had left his big black boots and a dark red leather jacket that smelt strongly of motor oil on the sitting-room floor.

He made his way to Sirius and crammed him against the worktop by grabbing hold of his arse. 

Sirius himself smelt nothing of motor oil, Remus noted contentedly as he nosed along his lover’s fine white neck. He smelt of their lime and mint soap, but also of chocolate and butter and sugar. Remus tasted him, felt goose bumps appear on the soft skin when he sucked his mark on it. 

Sirius had ridiculously delicate skin for being male and Remus could soon lean back and admire the mouth-shaped bruise on him. He was hungry despite the steak and kidney pie and he leant back in and began kissing his way down Sirius’s spine. He could just about make out the knobs that guided the way down, thick healthy muscle moving around them and Remus wished there was time to stop and taste it all. He was quite desperate to get to dessert, though. 

Sirius wiggled his bum teasingly for him. Remus got to the bow the apron was tied in and he bit into the sash. Silly and impossibly feminine and so damnably attractive. Remus let his hands sneak underneath the thin white fabric, felt up his lover in front. So much muscle, such gorgeous, velvety skin. And then lace. Remus couldn’t help himself; he needed a little feel. Sirius dick was hard and throbbing, he had probably gotten hard long before Remus got home. Turned on from how hot his own body was, how wrong and ridiculously sexy he was like this, mixing cake batter not just naked but dressed like a slutty housewife.

Remus teased his dick through his lacy underwear and dug into his left arse cheek with his teeth. His behind was mostly exposed already, but after he had his first mark securely imprinted he took the lace in his teeth and ripped and pushed until the scraps of fabric got wedged tightly in Sirius’s arse crack, leaving all of his soft skin on display.

Sirius continued humming and stirring his cake mixture like nothing was happening.

“How the fuck did I manage to domesticate you?” Remus muttered, his voice probably betraying real confusion amongst the bliss. 

Sirius’s cheerful melody turned into a loud bark of laughter. 

“I have!” Remus protested immediately. “You’re baking! You’ve asked Lily for a cake recipe and bought a cake mould and you taste like chocolate.”

Sirius gave him a saucy look over his shoulder, and Remus dug into his arse again. The texture was so nice; the hard muscle that resisted, that he got to tame and place his mark on. 

“I’ll be your domesticated little slut for tonight,” Sirius drawled. “Just need to get this in the oven first, then I’ll take care of you.”

Remus, teeth deep in sexy flesh, watched his lover’s muscles move when he poured the cake mixture into the brand new, liberally buttered cake mould; the muscles in his arm looked ever so intriguing when he used a spatula to get all the batter from his mixing bowl. 

Remus let go and stood back up before he was quite done; his eyes ravenous and boring into his lover. Sirius raised an eyebrow and put the bowl aside, opened the oven and put the mould in. Remus watched impatiently while he slowly fumbled with the gimmicky timer Lily had given them as a joke; a bright gold egg you could twist, but guarded by a scary Chinese Fireball that could exhale real fire and burn your fingers if you weren’t fast enough.

“Ouch,” Sirius said softly, leaning his hip against the counter and sucking wetly on his thumb.

Remus groaned.

“Some mixture left,” Sirius commented innocently, thumbing softly on his painted bottom lip and looking from Remus’s desperately horny eyes to the spatula in the mixing bowl. 

When Remus didn’t immediately jump into action Sirius took the used spatula and licked it slowly. Remus groaned again; by now so uncomfortably aroused there was a real risk he would just come untouched over their kitchen worktop. 

Sirius’s eyes looked beyond smug and he held eye contact while he mouthed over the silicone end of the spatula. Remus watched his lips, how they had to stretch to accommodate; how wet they were, how the chocolate smudged all around his mouth, how the lipstick was leaving traces on the spatula.

Sirius took his hand and guided it to the spatula handle. Remus stepped in closer, letting his needy prick push into the fussy frills on the pinny. He got a good, strong grip on the handle, watching Sirius’s eyes attentively. They were playful but definitely challenging him and that greedy, possessive part that wanted to eat Sirius whole was taking over Remus’s conscience. 

He pulled the spatula out and watched contentedly how Sirius’s mouth chased after it, how his sticky lips pouted dramatically when Remus took his toy away.

“Needy slut,” Remus told him gently and scooped up a little leftover cake mixture from the discarded bowl. 

He tried to feed his lover, keen to get the spatula back into his soft wet mouth, watch how far he could take it. But Sirius turned his head away each time he tried, eyes filled with glee, and his hand had Remus’s dick in a firm, un-moving grip now. Remus smeared some chocolate on his cheek and let an embarrassingly high noise escape; Sirius was wrapping his dick in the apron now and it was taking everything Remus had not to come in it.

In a last-ditch attempt to regain a sliver of composure Remus took his lover’s head, took a fistful of his silky hair and forced him to lean forward. Sirius moaned for him and his mouth fell open, tongue teasing with an abundance of spittle. Remus streaked it with rich chocolatey goo from his spatula and stayed nose to nose until Sirius had swallowed it and was licking his painted lips for more.

“Open up,” Remus whispered against his lips, both men staring intently into the other’s eyes. Remus couldn’t remember ever having been so aroused in his life, but then that thought passed his head on a daily basis nowadays. Sirius’s eyes were masterpieces of the play on light and shadow, silver and black, bright stars and velvety heavens, easy laughter and deep, suffocatingly romantic passion. 

Sirius opened his mouth just a tiny bit, moist lips touching Remus’s slightly parted ones and their next breath was a shared one. Then Remus slunk away at the same time as he pressed the tip of the spatula in between Sirius’s plump bottom lip and thin, curved upper one.

“You’re such a tease,” Remus told him, watching a dangerous glint of teeth when he playfully bit down on the spatula. Sirius growled, which then turned into a moan and his slick mouth opened as if Remus had found his open sesame. In all honesty, all Remus had done was tug a bit more forcefully on his hair. 

“Just like that, let me use your mouth,” Remus whispered, sliding the spatula further in. 

Sirius’s mouth opened wider still and his lips became obscenely stretched to accommodate the spatula. Remus let it slide all the way until it hit the back of his mouth and he had to shush Sirius when he choked and gagged, spit slipping past his bottom lip and over his chin. Remus pulled it back, watched even more spit come with it, watched in fascination how it dripped out of his lover’s mouth. He placed a lingering kiss on Sirius’s smooth brow, left a trail with his moist lips while he held his lover’s head steady and began fucking the spatula in and out of his mouth. 

Sirius started wanking him off at the same pace, his sensitive cockhead constantly brushing against the apron, and Remus’s kisses were almost as slobbery as Sirius’s hungry mouth around the spatula.

“Fuuuck…” Remus almost whimpered, felt Sirius slow his pace and when the spatula left his mouth he released a rather magnificent strand of spit and a drawn-out moan. 

Remus released his hair and crowded him up against the fridge, felt him shiver when his naked backside made contact with the cool metal. Holding the spatula against his gracefully arched neck, Remus began fucking his fingers into his mouth instead; forcing all five to fit. He rutted shamelessly against the pinny, loving how much muscle there was underneath the ruffled fabric. Sirius kept choking for him, teeth occasionally scraping when he tried to suck. His spit was everywhere and the wet noises from his mouth took over in Remus’s head, leaving him breathless when he tried to listen. 

“Get down,” Remus commanded, or perhaps pleaded, begged of him. He had difficulty moving back to let Sirius drop down to his knees, but eventually they managed; Remus immediately pushing him back against the fridge by shoving his distressed erection inside Sirius’s bright mouth, all the way inside, hitting a clenching obstacle and pushing past it, down his wet hot throat. 

Remus moaned and moaned and lost it completely; leant his sweaty forehead on the cool metal of the fridge. It was always too good when he got to stick it in like this. Sirius’s face was pressed into his groin and he was swallowing over and over, tongue licking along the base even though he wasn’t getting a chance to taste the release. Remus wondered if Sirius could feel it splatter around in his throat, thick sticky ribbons painting his beautiful pink insides white. 

Sirius continued with soft, gentle suckling after it was done and Remus couldn’t move for almost a minute. Slowly the over sensitized feeling hit him and eventually overwhelmed him and Remus stumbled back with a grimace, the only noise in the kitchen the slow whirring of the oven and the lewd ‘pop’ from Sirius’s mouth.

“Going to spank your naughty little housewife with that?” Sirius asked huskily.

Remus stared at him for a few seconds, his naked legs splayed out, his apron rucked up and stained with spit and precum and no longer covering his groin. His pink knickers were obscenely full of something stiff and swollen. And then his face; his teasing glittering eyes, the seductive smirk on his abused mess of a mouth. 

“Oh,” Remus said weakly; he now realized he was still holding the spatula. 

Sirius got on his hands and knees and Remus watched with mounting lust how he began to crawl towards Remus, slow and sensual and back arched to perfection. He stopped in front of Remus, obedient on his knees and face by Remus’s groin. Remus felt a soft, almost delicate kiss on his flaccid dick, but his werewolf-aided refractory period meant that there was no real need to be gentle anymore. He was up for round two. The softness still felt nice, especially when Sirius leant further in, rubbing against his bits with an open mouth, then softly lapping up his balls.

“Mmm,” Remus told him quietly but appreciatively, watched his bare behind decorated in tight lace. It certainly looked like the most perfect thing to spank raw with a spatula. Only…

“You don’t like it much though, do you?”

Sirius, who was still mouthing over his balls, released them with a wet noise. They tingled pleasantly as the saliva on them cooled. 

“A few good ones on my bum is fine,” Sirius said, then he nuzzled up against Remus’s re-awoken dick, slid his lips against it while his stunning grey eyes looked up at Remus. Remus pressed the spatula against his dick and let Sirius alternate a few sloppy kisses between them. His lipstick was all but gone from his mouth now, although there was a lovely trail leading up his cheek and plenty on the spatula. 

“Bend over the worktop for me.”

It was thrilling beyond belief when Sirius stood up immediately and did exactly what Remus asked of him. It wasn’t real submission, it never could be with Sirius, but it was near enough that the guilty, perverted corners of Remus’s mind sighed with content and shook off some dust and cobwebs. Sirius began wiggling his bum as soon as he had bent over, and Remus’s dick was growing into epic proportions again; his mind could already picture Sirius’s pristine bottom with livid red welts.

Remus stroked the muscular, perky white cheeks and found the mark he had sucked into the flesh not long ago. What he was allowed to do now would render it small and pathetic. 

He struck down hard and found the firm rubber utensil perfect for spanking. Sirius swore out loud before he remembered to moan and wiggle some more and Remus gazed lovingly at the sore-looking mark he had left. He hit again, and again and again before he stopped and licked all over the raised, throbbing hot marks. 

“Fuck that burns,” Sirius muttered, and he was squirming so much Remus had to grab hold of his knickers to keep him steady. The tightening must have been felt over his genitals because there were eight more swears and a call to use Fiendfyre against Remus. Remus laughed while he mouthed over his favourite one of the spatula brands on his lover’s bum.

“Turn around and hold my dick for me,” Remus said; all the wiggling meant he had to abandon his plan to spend the foreseeable future licking and kissing Sirius’s behind. 

“Feel big and powerful with your fucking kitchen utensil in hand, do you?” Sirius grumbled, but his eyes were laughing and still aroused when he turned around. He smoothed out the pinny over his muscular frame (easier said than done over his groin) and then he took an almost reverent hold of Remus’s cock. 

“Fucking massive, Moony. I reckon you might still be a growing boy, it feels as if this gets longer and thicker every time we fuck.”

“Mmm,” Remus said; he was blushing but he was also feeling rather good about himself, which didn’t happen every day.

“Makes my mouth so fucking full,” Sirius continued softly, “any bigger and it won’t fit anymore.”

“It fits. You’re such a cock-hungry slut I reckon it will always fit.” 

“I’m so hungry for your cock, Remus. So needy. Want to feel it throb inside my throat. Want more come in my mouth, all over my face.”

Remus swallowed and touched a soft ruffed bit of cloth. 

“Undress for me,” he asked quietly. “Let me see how you look in just your knickers.”

Sirius obeyed again, twisting one hand behind his back and opening the bow he had tied there. Remus watched adoringly how the soft fabric moved over his beautiful muscles, how he bent his neck and eased it over his head. 

Remus made a soft, yearning noise, then realized he was allowed to touch, realized he was close enough not just to touch but to actually feel the heat radiating from his lover.

“All naked for you,” Sirius said. “All yours to use. Are you going to put your long, thick cock in me? Bet you want to hear me gag around you because you’re fucking huge and I want you so much I need to choke on you.”

Remus felt close to dizzy and he busied himself by scraping up the last of the remaining batter on his spatula. 

“Just hold my cock, yeah? Be a good little whore.” Remus bit his lip, almost drowning in Sirius’s eyes while he spoke. He couldn’t help but think that he was bad at talking dirty, but Sirius’s pupils were blown up and he was licking his soft, used lips again. Remus wanted back in there so badly.

He spread the chocolate over his length that Sirius was holding still for him. It felt weird and funny but he knew it would be worth it in just a few more seconds. Sirius would clean it all up for him.

“I’m so hard in my tight little knickers for you,” Sirius commented almost as an afterthought. Remus held his breath and used exceeding care while he rubbed chocolate into his vulnerable dickhead. “I could hump your foot while I’m on my knees for you. Come all over and lick the spunk from your toes.”

Remus felt his dick spasm in response to the idea. He wanted to agree so badly, but his feet were nowhere near clean enough.

“Or you could wank off into your mixing bowl?” Remus suggested under his breath. He laid the spatula aside and looked up apprehensively; as always part of him found it completely outrageous that he had the audacity to come with suggestions.

“Mind in the fucking gutter, pretty boy,” Sirius said, his voice nothing short of proud. “I love you to bits, you know?”

Remus blushed into a dazzling sunset of reds and handed him the bowl.

“On your knees.”

Sirius sank down gracefully, his head at a proud tilt, his broad shoulders squared and impressive. It was impossibly sexy to think that someone like him would do this for Remus and yet there he was.

“You look so tasty. So good,” Sirius told him, looking straight past his dick and into Remus’s eyes. Remus gained even more colour on his cheeks.

“Want to kiss it?” Remus asked guiltily. It was possibly his favourite thing Sirius did (although admittedly there was a list), when he met Remus’s cockhead with his lips and snogged it, long sensual romantic kisses or sloppy wet tonguejobs that got precum all around his mouth. It looked amazing and felt even better.

Remus’s length was heavy and fully erect it pointed straight ahead rather than up. It meant Sirius didn’t have to hold him down to get the tip to rest on his tongue, a soft pink cushion for Remus’s chocolate-smeared member. Sirius posed like that for a few seconds and then he sucked the head into his mouth, just the tip, his gorgeous eyes growing heavy-lidded while he sucked the chocolate from it. His cheeks hollowed and it seemed improbable, but it made him even more exquisite to look at. Chiselled and designed until his features were sheer perfection, only now he was dirty in that perverted way Remus associated so strongly with his lover. Lipstick and spit and fatty cake mixture all over his fine alabaster skin. Remus needed to add semen to it, needed to see how wrong it looked. How right. Exactly right.

Sirius let him go, nosed gently at him while Remus watched. His exposed head was bobbing up and down, spit-shined and bright, and Sirius was edging his mouth closer and closer, lips parted and his eyes fluttering close. The first kiss was the gentlest of pecks and Remus groaned low in his throat when his dick jumped and slapped Sirius over the bridge of his nose. It made Sirius laugh, made his stunning eyes open and he watched Remus intently while his mouth searched for the vulnerable glans again, plush lips and wet tongue greeting it, moving around it, slowly enclosing it. The stretch wasn’t extreme like with the spatula, but it turned Remus on no end to watch the very tip of him disappear between Sirius’s lush lips, to watch them shape into an ‘o’ around him.

Suckling and licking and slurping softly and oh how difficult it was to tear his eyes away, even after Sirius’s eyes had fanned close, looking like they did when it was Remus’s mouth he kissed. There was something else to keep an eye on, however, because Remus did love his lover in women’s underwear. It was yet another thing that managed to look so good and natural on him; yet so incredibly wrong it made no sense that Sirius didn’t find it shameful and humiliating. Sirius had pulled them to the side as well as possible and his hard, plump dick was free at last. He was massaging it rather than wanking off and Remus watched in fascination. Sirius was rather good at giving massages and Remus had thought he got the full benefit of this skill. He wouldn’t have had the self-control for that, though, if Sirius were to hold his dick and give it a slow, thorough massage like that, then Remus would likely come in less than thirty seconds, and it wouldn’t be quiet, much less dignified. 

“Ahh… Mmm…” Sirius was taking more of his dick into his mouth and the chocolate was pushing over his lips. The impulse to take his silky hair back in his hands and reign him in was a tempting one. Remus took his head but once he felt the fine silk underneath his fingertips, he just wanted to pet it. Caress it. Remus breathed in deep and he could smell their bodies and the wonderful warm smell of chocolate cake. Sirius was turning his head towards his palm and it felt sweet and intimate and Remus’s heart felt just as ready to explode as his dick.

Sirius opened up big and his eyes blinked, looking completely unfocused when Remus tried to meet his gaze. They closed with a sensual and seemingly oblivious quiver of long black lashes and Sirius’s whole face fell against him, a soft choke and Remus moaned when his dick bent and followed into Sirius’s throat. He took his head ever so gently and sheltered it, helped him stay close, as close as he could get. 

“I love you,” Remus told him, cradling his head and looking down on the beautiful silken tendrils that ran down his head. He thought Sirius tried to answer him with his dick still lodged securely all the way in. It felt a lot like love, at least.

Seconds later Sirius began to splutter and Remus had barely managed to release his hold before Sirius was coming into the mixing bowl. Remus watched in fascination, cataloguing the thing that happened during the few seconds after Sirius had come; something decidedly superhuman in his shuddering body, the loss battling the satisfaction in his face. Remus didn’t know what it was, but he wanted to crack it open and lick it up, to press his fingers inside and dig in. Wanted to share in it. 

Sirius kissed Remus’s sopping wet dick a few more times. By now he looked himself again, amused and a little arrogant but still deliciously used, and with the challenge in his eyes encouraging Remus to continue using.

Remus glanced curiously inside the bowl, and the fleeting loss of eye contact made Sirius release his dickhead and grin broadly, raise a teasing eyebrow. Remus took a ginger hold of his dick; the spit was cooling and making it feel odd. Watching Sirius lower his beautiful head to the bowl, listening to the vulgar slurping noises made his head dizzy and tipped him all the way to the edge, left him precariously toeing the line. Dizzy with vertigo and lust. His lover looked so good kneeling on all fours, and now his head was moving rhythmically, his mouth making wet, crude noises and then there was a moan from Sirius, a moan Remus had to chorus.

Sirius looked up with heavy lidded eyes, his mouth open and dripping semen over his chin. Remus’s hand stripped his dick almost brutally and then he was in free fall, watching Sirius angle his face to take it all. It looked exactly right, creamy white stripes adding to the gorgeous mess. Remus fed his softening dick into Sirius’s mouth and let him clean the head. Sirius winked at him. Remus had only narrowly missed his eye, but as was his habit, Sirius seemed perfectly content like this. 

There was a sudden roar from the kitchen worktop and they both looked around at the noise. The Chinese Fireball was hovering over its huge golden egg, wings threateningly outstretched while it bellowed its displeasure at them. The egg was vibrating.

Sirius began to laugh and looked up at Remus, face an utter, perfect mess. Remus stroked his thumb over his cheek, gathering some thick come and then letting Sirius suck it.

“How are you going to be a good housewife now?” Remus asked him. “You’re dripping with spunk, you’d better not get it on the cake.”

Sirius bit him gently and Remus removed his thumb from his mouth. Sirius was giving him a disgustingly patronizing look while he reached up to the worktop, fumbled, then came away with his wand. Sirius gave a nonchalant look behind him to take aim but then he simply flicked his wand and the oven door sprang open and the cake mould soared out gracefully and spun a few times in the air before it landed on the worktop next to Remus. Then the oven door closed with a click.

Remus helped his lover up and together they bent over the cake with some interest. It looked good, and by now Remus almost didn’t feel surprised anymore. His lover had never baked anything as far as he knew, but he had always been a fast learner. If smell was anything to go by, this cake would taste very good indeed.

“Looks perfect,” Remus said proudly, although admittedly his eyes had wandered and were now watching Sirius rather than the cake. “We’ll need to clean you up before we can eat it, though.”

“I was going to make icing, too,” Sirius said, dragging his own thumb through the mess on his cheek before licking it. “Soft butter and cocoa and icing sugar.”

Remus’s stomach made a rumbling noise and his dick gave a valiant twitch. 

“Hmm?” he said softly, helping Sirius get a bit more spilt come into his warm mouth. 

“If you need me to prove myself as a housewife again today, we can put some icing up your bum and you can sit on my face. Sit on my face while you eat a slice of cake.”

Sirius gave him a seductive wink and Remus burst out laughing. 

“I don’t think Lily would ever have given you a cake recipe if she’d known what you’d use it for.”

“Are you going to tell on me?”

“Certainly not,” Remus said quietly, brushing his lips over Sirius’s. “In fact, I’ll see if I can coax more cake recipes out of her. You’re becoming so good in the kitchen, it’d be a shame to put a stop to it.”


End file.
